Converted Human
by Spectristic
Summary: Jack hated the fact that he couldn't help anyone. But a brief talk with Primus let him do things that changed the war forever
1. Conversation

**This takes** **before Scrapheap**

 **Warning: Self Harm, Violence,** **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Details**

 **I don't mean to torture Jack**

Jack dismounted Arcee as they entered his garage. "See you later 'Cee." Jack muttered briefly before he turned and walked to the door home.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Jack froze up on the doorway, his shoulders hunched. "N-nothing." He muttered quickly and shut the door.

Arcee was albeit taken aback by this, but decided to leave him alone.

Jack, leaned against the door to the garage, his breathing erratic. She had asked. He cursed himself for being so predictable.

Sighing, he went to the kitchen and made himself dinner. Mom won't be around anytime soon. She was rarely home these days, and Jack found himself grateful for that. He didn't want to explain why he was home late.

After finishing his dinner, he cleaned the dishes and took a knife from the rack.

Making sure his door was locked, he pulled the curtain over his window and sat on his bed.

He rolled up his sleeve, revealing scars and cuts that had started to scab. He lowered the knife to his arm. It stayed there for a few seconds. The rational side of Jack knew that self harm led to suicide. But the side of Jack that felt self loathing was too great.

The blade dug into his flesh, cutting a small thin line across his forearm, not cutting any of his major arteries. Jack winced at the pain, but he felt some of his frustration and anger reside. Blood dripped from his arm, and Jack stared at the red liquid trailing down his arm to his elbow, dropping onto his jeans; soaking the material with it.

Jack cut another line, and another and another. When he was done, there was a single word carved into his skin. _Useless_.

Satisfied with himself, Jack wrapped the cuts in bandages. He cleaned the knife and put it back in the kitchen. Putting on his pajamas Jack slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling above him.

The cut still hurt, but he didn't care. He felt _happy_ that it hurt. Happy that it _stung_. In a way, he was punishing himself. He wondered when he had first started this.

It was after the incident. He, along with Raf and Miko was sent to stop the Decepticons from locking onto Cybertron's location. They had returned back to base with a failed mission, making the Autobot's job even harder. In a way, Jack felt like he was useless. He felt that he was a coward, a weak fragile _human_. But Miko and Raf proved to be braver and smarter than he ever could be. Jack...Jack was just a _stupid brat with no reason to exist in this world._

Tears stung his eyes. But Jack didn't allow them to fall. No, he didn't deserve self pity.

Jack's eyelids got heavier, and soon the troubled teen fell into slumber.

 _"JACK!" Someone was calling him. They needed him. They_ NEEDED _him._ _Jack looked around for the caller. It was Raf. He ran to him, but he was too late as the boy erupted into flames, burning into ashes with painful sobs. Jack's eyes widened._ _"JACK!" Miko. Jack saw her. But she was stabbed in the heart by an unknown attacker._ _Each time his name was called and each time one of his friends died. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee..._ _Jack fell to his knees, shaking in fear and hugging himself. "Jackson." He looked up to the concerned face of Optimus Prime. Next to him was Arcee, her optics displaying shock and sadness. Jack then noticed his hands. They were burnt, and covered in blood and Energon. "You are no innocent." An unknown voice.Jack screamed as Optimus and Arcee were killed. "NO!" He yelled. An evil laugh..._ _Jack gasped. He looked around. He was floating. And all he could see was blue. Everything was blue. "Jackson Darby." The voice was deep and baritone, much like Optimus, but this voice contained more authority. "You wish to help your friends. Your heart is noble, but your mind is filled with self loathing. I will grant you the power to help those you wish to protect. But with it, you will face many consequences, and many costs. Great pain will find you. Jackson Darby, do you accept?" Jack didn't want to, but his heart overruled his mind. "Yes." Something floated out of the light..._

Gasping, Jack opened his eyes and jumped into a sitting position. He felt his face was sticky with tears. It was then that he felt an odd weight on his wrist. His eyes took a moment to focus. But when it did, he gasped.

Black metal. His left arm had transformed into a Cybertronian blaster. And it hurt him. Oh the pain. Slowly, with a quivering hand, he rolled up his sleeve. The metal ended at the elbow. Black metal. He started panicking. What had happened to him? But his arm felt the same. Panic residing, he concentrated and he gasped in pain and surprise as the black metal transformed back into a Cybertronian arm and then back into his hand. He suddenly felt a little dizzy, and his arm ached.

 _I will grant you the power to help those you want to protect..._

"Oh no." He realized what had just happened.

He had talked... to Primus!


	2. Contemplation

**I** **can't believe that this story is getting so many views! Guess I have no choice but to continue**

 **Warning: Self Harm, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Details**

 **I _NEVER_ intended to torture Jack**

 ** _Nothern Greenland_**

Bulkhead and Bumblebee trudged through the icy landscape, fighting against the cold winds threatening to offline them.

" _Bulkhead I thought you said it was just over this hill."_ Bumblebee beeped. "I know, but I think its over that ridge." Bulkhead stated, the scanner in his hands going wild.

The two Autobots clambered over the ridge and looked at the giant metal boulder looking object that greeted them.

 **Later**

Jack, Miko and Raf arrived at the Autobot base. Although, the eldest had gone to his garage to find that Arcee was gone. So he had come to base with Bumblebee and Raf.

Optimus and Arcee were already there, looking as if they were prepared to leave on a mission.

"Did you miss us doc bot?" Miko asked. "Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked. "Check your calender, Ratchet, its Saturday which means no school; and I don't have work today." Jack said.

"Which means your stuck with us for the whole weekend." Miko grinned. Ratchet grumbled.

"Although I did enjoy driving Bumblebee, I wasn't expecting to have to ride with him today. What gives, Arcee?" Jack asked.

Arcee looked down at him, putting a hand on her hip. "Fact Team, Jack," She said. "my turn for exploration duty." "Oh, well, its a beautiful day outside, and I wouldn't want you to feel guilty." Jack said.

" _Arctic_ exploration duty." Arcee stated, grinning. "Indoors where its warm then." Jack said quickly and walked away. Arcee watched him leave. A frown was evident on her face. His behaviour today was different from yesterday. She shrugged. At least he was easier to talk to today.

The two Autobots stepped through the active groundbridge and disappeared. "Transport complete." Ratchet announced.

Suddenly sparks shot out of the groundbridge controls, making Ratchet let out a shocked "By the Allspark!"

"So what should we do today?" Rafael asked. " _How about a video game tournament?"_ Bumblebee suggested. "Yeah, a video game tournament, sounds great." Jack said and activated the TV. There was complete silence. "What?" Jack asked. They stared at him, then Bumblebee said " _You understood me?"_

Jack's eyes widened at this revelation. Guess Primus didn't just give him a Cybertronian arm...

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee!" Ratchet called. "I need you over here!" The two bots gave one last look at Jack then walked towards Ratchet, whom was oblivious to the revelation.

"Uhm." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Raf and Miko were silent as ever, then...

"How can you understand Bumblebee?" Miki asked enthusiastically. Jack thought of an excuse, but sadly he was bombarded with more questions.

"I'm taking a walk!" He shouted and climbed down the ladder before anyone could object.

He was already down the corridor before bots knew.

"What is it Ratchet? You can't just boss us around when the boss bot is out." Bulkhead said. He was about to bring up the subject of Jack's new ability to understand Bumblebee, but the latter beat him to it.

" _Ratchet, Jack could understand what I said!"_ Bumblebee stated, looking joyous. "What?" Ratchet asked again, afraid that his audio receptors had heard wrong.

"Jack was able to understand what 'Bee said." Bulkhead spoke.

Ratchet sank this in, but shook his head. "This can wait for later. Currently we have a bigger problem. The Groudbridge's damaged."

This worried the other Autobots. "Did Optimus and Arcee make it through alright?"

Bulkhead questioned.

"Yes, but its bringing them back that worries me. I need heavy lifting. Chop chop!" Ratchet said.

 **Jack**

Jack was walking fast down the corridors, trying to distance himself from the others.

Why did Primus even give him this? He said it was a power, but it was a _curse!_

Everytime he panicked, and wanted to protect himself, the Cybertronian skin thrusted out of his skin, and each time it _hurt_.

It felt like his skin was being ripped apart from the inside out. Jack had almost activated his armor when Miko had bombarded him with questions. And now he could understand _Bumblebee_?

Sure he thought it would be fun to understand the scout, but the looks they gave him made him uncomfortable. It bothered him.

He then heard a noise. A single lone screw rolled across the floor to his feet. He bent down and took it into his palm.

Hearing a scraping noise, Jack quickly straightened his posture and looked around. More noises. Feeling nervous, Jack ran but stumbled and fell to his stomach.

Suddenly, something appeared at the edge of his vision.

It was a tiny creature with a sphere shaped head with soft purple optics. It had four sharp digit like pedes. "I didn't know the Autobots had pets." Jack muttered under his breath.

He then proceeded to hold up his screw, and then wagged it in front of the thing. "Here boy! Go fetch!" He said and threw it. The metal creature jumped at the bolt, and started eating it. "No wait your going to choke!" Jack called. But the creature had already eaten the bolt. It looked back at him peculiarly, then began rubbing its head against Jack's legs.

Jack was half in shock and half in fear of the little thing. It ate through metal, meaning it can also eat _him_ if he were Cybertronian. But even so, the sight of the creature nuzzling against him softened his anger and made it reside. Besides, he was human. It can't eat him. He isn't Cybertronian. But...

No, Jack shook his head. Besides, it might just eat other material as well, it was probably not dangerous.

He took the creature into his arms. It started to fall into recharge. Jack then carried it back to the main room, despite his rational side's arguement. Besides, the Autobots would need to know what 'it' is.

Upon his arrival, Jack called out "Hey guys, look what I found."

"We're busy." Ratchet's optics settled over the creature, and..."AAAH!"

The other two Cybertronians followed his examples, back away and aiming their blasters at the creature in Jack's arms.

"Scraplet, Scraplet, SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled in fear.

Raf and Miko stood in front of Jack, their arms raised in defense.

"Whats a Scraplet?" Miko asked. "The most dangerous vermin to ever walk upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet said.

"This thing?" Raf looked at the tiny creature. "It's, _tiny._ "

"You have no idea what that _tiny_ thing can do." Bulkhead argued. "It eats through metal?" Jack asked. The autonomous organisms nodded. Suddenly, the Scraplet awoke, its purple optics searching for anything metal.

As soon as it locked eyes on the Autobots, grinding sounds were heard from the sharp denta it contained inside its mouth.

Everyone let out yells of surprise and fear as the creature jumped out of Jack's hands and rushed towards the Autobots.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee started firing. The Scraplet dodged with great agility, and jumped onto Bumblebee's pede. Bumblebee fell to the floor in surprise. The sound of metal eating through metal reached his audio receptors as the Scraplet started eating his mesh, leaving a trail all the way upto the spike on his leg.

Bumblebee tried prying it off, but the creature merely bit his servo and jumped off. Before it could deal more damage, Jack destroyed the thing with a heavy metal wrench.

He didn't stop smashing until Miko put a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, I think you got him killer." She commented.

"Wasn't expecting that." Raf stated, standing next to Bumblebee, whom was looking at the crushed Scraplet.

"I'm so sorry..." Jack began, mentally chiding himself for why he thought that this creature was harmless.

" _No worries Jack, its fine_." Bumblebee stated. "Ratchet?" Jack asked. Ratchet investigated the damage done and nodded. "Its just a mesh wound, he'll live." he stated.

"Well, the Scraplet's gone. Problem solved." Miko said.

"Not yet. If their's one Scraplet, then there's guarantee that there are more." Ratchet's expression worried the kids. "And I fear that I know how they got in here."

 **Scraplet pod**

Ratchet's scanner beeped as it scanned the now opened metal Scraplet trap.

"A Scraplet trap, probably ejected into space and wound up on Earth. The ice must've kept them in stasis." Ratchet explained.

"Which we left to thaw." Jack noted.

"How many are there?" Miko asked. "Thousands!" Ratchet said. "The downed Groundbrigde and the power outages, are sure signs their infection in underway." Ratchet said looking at the ceiling "Primus help us all." Jack flinched at the last bit.

 _He already did_

 **Meanwhile**

Optimus was clambering down a cliff face when a beeping noise caught his attention. His Autobot insignia was glowing blue, meaning he had reached the blue zone.

"Arcee, I have reached the blue zone. Whats your status?" Optimus asked.

"Mine too Optimus," She commed back. Optimus switched frequencies and sent a message to base. "This is Optimus Prime to base, we have reached the blue zone. Send a grounbridge to our coordinates." He frowned when static answered him.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One**

"Optimus, we have a situation." Ratchet tried sending Optimus a comm. but it looked like the Scraplets had destroyed the communications.

"Our communications are down! They've eaten the grid!" Ratchet sighed.

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead said.

"Seriously Bulk? Your running away from a fight?" Miko questioned, unimpressed.

"You don't know them like I do Miko. You haven't seen them eat a bot whole. I have. They go after the juicy bits first, circuit by circuit, fuse by fuse. Until there's nothing left. Not even your optics!" Bulkhead ended.

"Even so, we can't let them take it. If we do so, Arcee and Optimus will perish." Ratchet said.

"So, let us help. We're not made of metal." Jack said. _Well, most of us ain't_ he added mentally.

"Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least attractive quality. But it would seem that it has its uses. Very well."

"Great, Bulk, Miko, Raf and Bumblebee can go bug hunting. I'll stay by Ratchet." Jack suggested.

"Lets go!" Raf and Miko said.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and shuddered. Without protest, they were forced to go with the two humans, wishing that they themselves were made of flesh right now.

 **Nothern Greenland**

Arcee stumbled to her knees, groaning. Optimus was quick to help her to her feet.

"What about a drive? I hear Miami's nice this time of year." Arcee suggested.

"No, the nearest climate zone is too far to reach. It's better to save our energy than to waste it trying something futile," Optimus looked at the icy wind that was blaring against them.

"For now we will seek insulation till Ratchet sends for us. And he will." Optimus said grimly.

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One**

Jack heard scrapping sounds in the vents above him. "Are you done yet Ratchet?" Jack asked impatiently, hoping that the medic was going to provide him with a satisfactory answer.

"I'm working as fast as I can!" Ratchet shouted. Suddenly from down the corridors that led to the main room, thousands of Scraplet flew in.

"They fly? You didn't tell me they could fly!?" Jack said as he struggled to bat the things away.

"I was a little preoccupied!" Ratchet managed to say before the Scraplet swarm latched themselves onto him and began eating him.

"Jack!" he yelled. The ravenette began to get them off of Ratchet, whom was feebly squatting himself here and there.

Soon Bumblebee and Bulkhead entered the room. "What the-" Bulkhead managed before the duo was then targeted by the other Scraplets. Miko and Raf struggled to get them off of their guardians.

 **Nothern Greenland**

Optimus and Arcee now lay/leaned against a ridge in the icy terrain, protecting themselves from the main cold.

"Arcee." Optimus called.

The femme jerked awake. "Was just resting my eyes."

"The longer we remain alert, the longer we survive." Optimus shared. "Lets play a game. Who messed things up back at base?" Arcee suggested.

Optimus was willing to play if this kept Arcee from recharge.

"I merely think that it was a malfunction." Optimus said.

"Or it could be Bulkhead. Probably tripped a wire or something," Arcee suggested. "The big guy was never that graceful."

"Bulkhead maybe...too large for this world. But his loyalty to his friends is his greatest strength. One should not judge others merely by their size. It is what is on the inside that matters." Optimus said.

There was silence as Arcee placed her servo on top of his. "It was an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime."

Optimus smiled as he clutched her servo. "The pleasure is all mine."

 **Autobot Outpost Omega One**

Jack and the other humans knew they had lost. Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were exhausted, sporting many superficial and critical damage.

Ratchet managed to activate the Groundbridge before falling to the ground.

Now all that was needed was bait.

Bulkhead looked at the other Autobots, who could barely move and was leaking Energon. He looked at the humans protecting them.

With all the last amount of willpower he had, he stood up and waved his arms.

"Hey Scraplets!" He called. "Over here! Come get me!" He said and limped/ran through the portal.

The Scraplets followed after him. Bulkhead saw Optimus and Arcee on the other side. "Get down!" He yelled.

The Scraplets burst through the groundbridge...

Only to freeze up in the cold atmosphere.

Optimus quickly used his back to protect Arcee from the bombardmenf of Scraplets.

 **Later**

The base lay in shambles. But its inhabitants were OK, healing up and enjoying the fact that they weren't offline/dead.

Jack watched the group from afar. He wanted to tell Optimus about his new 'abilities' but he wasn't sure how. For now though, he was going to keep it hidden, as long as it takes...

 **Another Chapter done. Sorry if the ending (or anything else) was rushed/boring. If you hate me, I understand. Well to those of you who like this, THANK YOU! Review and stay frosty! (Crappy pun intended.)**

 **Spectristic Exit!**


	3. Revelation

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update. This story is progressing well if I say so myself. I'm so happy that people are actually reading. Btw, I just skipped like _a lot_ of episodes. Just for your information, they progressed how it was supposed to be. This episode is Crisscross, one of my favourite. You should go read Hexalys's version of how Crisscross turned out. Its awesome.**

 **Although the first person to ever review to my first fanfic, PhenexGundamKai, is _still_ the only person that reviewed other than someone else. So I dedicate this chapter to him/her. If your here, this is the least I can do.**

 **Warning: Self Harm, Violence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Details**

 **[Unknown Location]**

"Jack!" Jack's eyes fluttered open. He was still webbed to the wall, and he could hear his mother calling him.

"Mom!" He said. He saw the overwhelmed look in her eyes, the sadness, the pain, the shock. And it was all Jack's fault. Airachnid was still in front of her, and Jack watched with grief and horror as one of Airachnid's spider legs reached up and slid a thin straight line down his mother's cheek. "Jack." She moaned. He never had been so helpless.

"Mom, it's going to be fine." he told her, but he knew it was a lie. He was hit with even more guilt when his mother believed it.

"Aww, so adorable. You humans are just so touchy. So _Jack_ -" Jack knew what that tone meant. He shuddered as one of Airachnid's spider legs reached over and cut his cheek. Blood gushed down, trailing down his neck and some went into his mouth.

The liquid made him mad. He was mad. He was mad at Airachnid for doing this to his mother. He was mad at Silas got his mother involved with this. He was mad at his father for not being here to protect her. But most of all, he was mad at _himself._ It was because he had hung around with the Autobots, that his mother was dragged into this.

 _I will give you the power to help others..._ Jack's eyes shot up. He felt anger coursing through him. Felt the need to protect himself and others, but he couldn't transform. He couldn't.

"-I want you to beg for your mother Jack. Beg for her! BEG FOR MERCY!" Airachnid yelled, bloodlust glowing in her optics.

Jack wanted anything it could take to get his mother to be freed. If it meant he was going to be tortured, induced with pain every second while his mother took in a breath of air everyday, than he was prepared to do so.

"Airachnid," He began, his head low, his body shuddering in fear for his mother.

"leave her alone, take me. Do whatever you want, but leave her alone." Jack said, sobbing.

"Jack." His mother said in horror and shock.

Airachnid grinned. To see the creature that had embarrassed her, that had _humiliated_ her, was pleading for mercy made her dark and cold spark jump with joy. But her thirst was not over yet.

"Sorry but no." She chuckled. Jack looked up at her. "No! You can't do this!" He yelled. He suddenly squirmed against the web, trying desperately to free himself.

"Not even a drop of your blood will please me Jack. Because the worst kind of pain, is the one that you can never heal from." Airachnid chuckled again.

"NOOOO!" Jack yelled in fear and anguish as Airachnid prepared to torture his mother.

"AIRACHNID!!!!!" The dark femme was sent flying by a kick to the faceplate as Arcee appeared.

"Jack." She quickly cut the webs. Before she could properly cut June's webs however, Airachnid engaged her in a fight.

"NO!" Jack yelled but it was too late. The web holding his mother from certain death, snapped. "JAAAACK!" She screamed, tears in her eyes as she flew towards the ground.

Mother and son locked eyes. Son felt a powerful emotion run through him.

Love.

There was a bright flash as suddenly June was snatched from the air by a servo.

"Mom." She looked up and stared into deep calm blue eyes. The optics of a Cybertronian. The optics of _Jack._

"Jack?" June asked standing up. Jack was now over 26 feet tall, with a sleek aerodynamic body painted black. His servos, abdomen, thighs and faceplates were silver. His helmet resembled that of Optimus, but his secondary color scheme was a dark blue. There were dark blue lines zigzagging across his body and his helmet was of the same color.

"Your safe now." Jack held her gently while he jumped off the platform, landing with barely a jolt on the ground below.

"Your safe now." He said and put her ontop of a large metal container.

"How'd you?" His mother asked, but Jack shook his head. "Later, but now I have to help Arcee." He turned around and was about to walk away when June called. "What is it mom?" Jack asked.

"You look just like your father did before he went for war." She said proudly.

Jack smiled then turned his attention on the two femmes.

Suddenly his processor opened a file with millions of years of fighting knowledge. His blue optics flashed once before his arm shifted into two blasters. Four holes that spun around everytime he shot, so as there was barely a delay time to his shots.

He fired at Airachnid, the energon bullets sending her off her feet and crashing into the ground with a yell.

Arcee turned around and gaped at the mech before her. "Who...?" "It's me Jack, long story but lets take her _down!"_ Arcee nodded.

Jack switched his blasters to his secondary weapons, twin blades of pure energon appearing on the top of his wrist.

Before Airachnid could get up, Jack cut one of her spiderlegs clean off, letting her energon flow to the ground, while in the process he got a scream of pain from her.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking around for an insignia of some sort. "A neutral?"

"I am Static." Was all she got before she was knocked out.

 **This chapter was short and very crappy. But its the best I could come up with. I'm falling asleep here and I hope you guys liked it. PhenexGundamKai, I hope your OK with this chapter that is dedicated to you. Please send me reviews all of you. And I might not be able to update later. Either way I'll update, unlike _some_ people (looks at people who are to lazy to update)**

 **Stay awesome and yes, I totally took those energon blades idea from Spectre. See? I am honest! (Smiley face)**

 **Spectristic Exit!**


	4. Truth

**So to answer Rex Vong Thrawn (Guest) question, I will be adding Arcee/Jack into the story. As for the self harm bit, I might ease up. Might not, cause I'm pretty sure I can't. And I like to thank everyone for reviewing and liking. I never got this much attention before. I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **[Silas]**

Silas gaped at the sight before him. Right before his eyes, Jackson Darby had transformed into a Cybertronian. Jackson Darby, the Autobot pet, _transformed_ into a powerful Cybertronian.

Silas realized that this entire time, he was looking at Project Chimera the wrong way. No matter how much he learned from the Cybertronians, he knew that if he created his own Cybertronian; it will never be the same.

"I want everything about Jackson Darby in my hands, ASAP." Silas ordered his pilot, as the helicopter rose higher and disappeared from view.

He was going to have Jackson Darby in his hands, one way or another.

 **[Jack]**

Seeing Silas's helicopter raise into the air, Jack felt the sudden urge to destroy the man. Just one shot and no more pain. No more.

Unconsciously his right arm transformed into his blaster. "Jack no." Arcee said sternly.

Jack looked at her, exvented and shifted his blasters back into servos.

The sound of another helicopter caught their attention. Agent Fowler had arrived, with his backup.

Concentrating, Jack transformed back into his human form, looking exactly the same before he transformed. "Jack," He looked up at Arcee. "You've got some explaining to do." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away. He caught his mother's look. God, he _really_ had some explaining to do.

"Ratchet, prepare a Groundbridge. There's something you need to see." Arcee stated as she watched Jack and June discuss something. June kept giving Arcee glances, and Arcee knew that June needed to know, she deserved that.

 **[Autobot Outpost Omega One]**

The Groundbridge flared to life as, Arcee, Jack, June and Agent Fowler stepped through. Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were the only ones present; and Jack was grateful that Miko and Raf was absent. He wasn't ready to tell them, yet.

"Arcee, why is June here?" Ratchet asked. "Long story." Arcee said. "That we must know. Arcee, explain." Arcee gave Jack a look. Jack looked nervous as Arcee began.

 **[20 Minutes Later]**

The Autobots' faceplates had disbelief and horror as Arcee finished her story, with Jack and June adding their parts of the story.

"Jackson," Jack forced himself to look at Optimus. "Is this true?"

He was never able to form a proper sentence when talking to the Prime. And he was never able to lie. Jack mostly steered clear of the Prime, as to avoid embarrassing himself by stuttering.

"Y-yes O-Optimus." Jack said hastily, finding an interesting spot on the floor.

"A human turning into a Cybertronian? That is absurd!" Ratchet said.

" _How did you acquire a power like that?_ " Bumblebee asked.

That's when Jack's blood went cold. He couldn't tell them it was Primus. Heck, he didn't even know if it _was_ Primus. Either way, he felt like he shouldn't mention Cybertronian god, at least not now.

So he simply shrugged, and said, "I woke up one night with a Cybertronian arm. I kind of freaked out, but after I managed to turn it back to normal I calmed down. I wasn't sure when to tell you. I preferred to keep it a secret." He chuckled nervously.

"Jack," Jack looked up to the stern and worried face of June Darby.

"Y-yes?" He knew this was coming. He closed his eyes and braced himself...

Only for arms to wrap around him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" June asked. Jack returned the hug and said. "I didn't think you'd understand. And Agent Fowler said we couldn't tell anyone."

June pulled away and rose an eyebrow. "We?" "Miko and Raf." She sighed. "Of course, why not?" She said sarcastically.

"Jackson." Jack looked up at the Prime. "May I speak with you?" Jack hesitated. If he said no, he'd be rude. And if he said yes, Optimus will get the truth out of him, somehow.

"Yes." He regretted saying that.

Optimus scooped low and held out his servo. Jack got the hint and moved to stand on it. The others watched as the two moved away, going deeper into the base. Optimus went inside a storage room and closed the door.

Jack was sweating as Optimus set him down on top a metal crate. "Jackson, I know you are hiding something; and it's making you uncomfortable. Please tell me." Optimus said in that baritone voice of his. Jack felt his heart hammer against his ribcage, painfully.

He looked down at his feet. "Jackson," Jack stiffened. Optimus voice wasn't stern but he knew that Optimus won't let him go without an answer.

"Jackson, answer me." Jack bit his lower lip. He was shuddering because of an imaginary wind. At last he broke.

"I-I don't know what happened! I ha-had a dream and Primus," Optimus was visibly surprised by that. "Primus said that he'll give me the power to protect others. B-but that's not the worst part," Jack was now shuddering as he let it all out. "I'm useless Optimus! I'm useless. Maybe that's why Primus gave me t-this power. But I-I _hate_ it. Everytime I transform, it hurts. But the full transformation hurt even more. It hurts my human half, even now I feel pain!" Jack finished, looking away.

"Jackson." Before they could continue their talk, the door opened and Ratchet stepped in.

"Optimus, I apologize for the intrusion but the 'Cons have gone active again." Ratchet said. Optimus and Jack looked at each other once. Neither knew that it was going to be a long time before they could see each other again.

 **So if you guys figured, I'm starting my own arc in the story. The next time Jack will see the Autobots again (or the Decepticons for that matter) will be a _really_ long time. (Maybe)**

 **Anyways, like Alan Walker said 'Spectre' "We live, we love, we lie."**

 **Spectristic Exit!**


	5. Sadness

**I am back you Spectristically awesome fans! I can't believe this story is getting so many likes. One point my phone was running slow because of the reviews and likes I was getting! Thanks guys!**

 **Warning: Self Harm, Violence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Details**

 **[Jack]**

The Autobots, all of them; was leaving straight away for an immediate mission. Even Ratchet. The Autobots didn't say what it was, all they said before leaving was to stay at base and 'bridge them back when needed.

Jack shared a nervous look with Optimus; feeling slightly uncomfortable that the Prime now knew his secret. Jack's heart beat wasn't slowing down anytime soon. He was still on edge because his secret was out. Dammit he couldn't even keep a secret? He was more pathetic than he realized. His mother realized he wanted sometime alone, so she decided to explore the base, leaving her son to work things out on his own.

Little did she know the amount of trouble he was getting himself in.

As soon as she left, Jack turned his index finger into a Cybertronian digit, the sharp silver tip pricked the back of his hand, sinking in deeper; making him yelp in pain. But he was angry at himself right now. For breaking down like a _child_ in front of Optimus. The sound of a monitor beeping startled him, making his digit cut something, which induced another yelp.

But even as he watched, the wound covered itself with metal, and turned into new flesh and blood.

He had noticed that when he had arrived at base, the cut on his cheek that Airachnid had gifted him was gone when he transformed back.

He looked around, no one was here. His mom was in one of the corridors, so he played the message.

"Jackson Darby." His blood froze. Who was that? The screen then showed a face Jack feared and hated.

"It appears that you have talents worth my time." The leader of the Decepticons sneered at him.

 **[June]**

June was worried about her son. She never knew what he was going through, until today. No wonder he seemed distant, looked so old and exhausted every night. The responsibilities he had. And now he was cursed with a power that he never wanted.

June never thought she doubted the knowledge that this was _her_ son. She never thought she'd see the day he protected _her._ Why did she feel like she barely knew him.

Suddenly she was mad. At these _alien_ robots. They had forced her son to go through pain. She will _never_ allow him to go through that again. She had made up her mind. She wanted him to have no part of this. The second the robots arrived, she'll take her son and leave, no matter how much he protested. Not even if he _hated_ her. She wanted him to lead a normal life.

The sound of a Groundbridge opening caught her attention. She sighed. It was time.

June returned to the main ops to find her son standing in front of the Groundbridge.

"Jack? Are they back?" She asked.

Her son looked at her and she gasped.

Jack's face was tear streaked and wore an expression of absolute anger. Their eyes locked, and she realized his plan.

"Jack NO!" She yelled.

The only living relative she had, disappeared from view.

 **Sorry if this is short. Heck, it _is_ short. But I've got stuff to do and this was the best I could come up with. I'm sure y'all know whats going to happen. Well, the Jackson Darby arc has _officially_ started!**

 **Spectristic Exit!**


	6. Taken

***Nervous laugh* Sorry guys, I have no excuse for the long wait, except that I'm in the middle of a _lot_ of unit tests.** **Btw can _anybody_ teach me how to make a linebreak?**

A groundbridge opened out of the blue as a teenager with black onyx hair and bloodshot tear filled blue eyes stepped out. He quickly wiped them away, not wanting to show the enemy weakness.

Hearing gigantic footsteps on the cold desert floor Jack turned around to find Megatron standing there, alone.

The silver titan had a victorious grin on his faceplates.

There was silence for a few moments, before Jack spoke. "I'm here." Megatron's grin went wider. "So you are." Jack's hand turned into a fist as he shook visibly with anger. Megatron took a step closer, his hands folded behind his back as he looked over the boy before him with red optics. "Well?" He said impatiently.

Jack realized what he meant. But he wasn't going to give the warlord what he wanted.

"No." The answer was dry and simple. But Megatron felt the sharp tone underneath. "You don't have a choice, boy. Remember what I can do to your friends." Jack froze for a moment. "Perhaps you need a demonstration." Megatron smiled. "Starscream, kill the femme." "NO!"

Jack closed his eyes as he steeled himself. **(Pun totally intended)** There was a clanking and shifting noise and suddenly a Static stood before Megatron.

Megatron sneered as he walked up to the human-turned-cybertronian. He inspected the mech thoroughly; optics picking up on every detail. "Fascinating." He stated finally and Static cringed. Megatron then put a clawed servo on Static's strut, making him shudder.

Mentally though, Jack wanted nothing more to attack Megatron. After all, his new body had millions of years of fighting experience. He could even take Megatron down and defeat-

Suddenly pain flared up his back, forcing him to fall to his feet. Megatron had shot him! He had shot him!

All Jack could remember before he fell into stasis was Megatron laughing crudely at him.

 **I'll publish a new longer chapter and a new book tomorrow. You'll find the book in my profile. Till then...I know you all know that this is cliché but still**

 **SPECTRISTIC EXIT!**


	7. Scared

**Sorry Spectristically awesome fans, I was going to update, but something came up and I was busy. But here I am.** **And about that line break...**

"JACK!" June called as the groundbridge closed, sealing her off from her son. Her eyes teared up when she remembered the look on his face. It was so painful, so, so _different_ from what a teenager should be feeling.

Jack was in pain.

She fell to the floor, crying freely with no one to see her pain.

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, but the sound of the comm. link sending a request to open the groundbridge caught her attention.

Jackson, we require a groundbridge= Optimus Prime said.

Optimus?= June asked.

June? Where is your son?=

Later, tell me how to open the groundbridge=

She opened the groundbridge minutes later, and the Autobots walked through. Arcee saw June's tear stained face and immediately it dawned on her.

"Where's Jack?"

 **(Jack)**

 _Pain._

 _Silver flashes._

 _Red?_

 _Blue?_

 _What?_ _Who...?_

 _Who are you?_

 _I am..._ _YOU!_

Jack's eyes opened wide, as his body jerked awake. But he found that he was in his Cybertronian form, and stuck to an examination table.

His head was pounding, but Jack, or Static as he was in this form, could see the many messages on his HUD, some systems were not functioning, but Static didn't care.

Static concentrated and immediately he felt himself shrinking. A few seconds later, Jack crouched on the examination table, reeling from the pain that came with him.

"You are awake." Jack looked up and gasped. It was the red colored Decepticon named Knockout.

"Stay back!" Jack said, his arm transforming into a Cybertronian blaster. Knockout immediately put his servos up, indicating that he wasn't going to try anything.

Suddenly the door opened, and the silver titan appeared.

Megatron saw the scene before him, and pieced it out. Chuckling at the human's attempt, he walked forwards and stopped right in front of Jack. Jack's blaster was now trained on the warlord.

"Go ahead, _Jack_ ," Jack shuddered at that. "Do it, shoot me." Megatron sneered. "I know you wouldn't dare do something like that. Your too weak. Too soft, _just like Optimus_.

A few tense moments passed before there was the sound of shifting metal. Jack lowered his head visibly in defeat. "Good." Megatron looked at Knockout. "Perform the tests, till our scientist gets here." Megatron spared one last glance at Jack and turned back to Knockout.

"Make sure the tests are, painful."

Knockout grinned sadistically. "Yes Lord Megatron."

Before Jack could react, he was dangling in the air by his feet. He groaned as he felt all the blood in his body rush to his head.

"Now where is your medical port?" He said, turning Jack around. The teen had to force down the vomit that gathered at his mouth.

"Transform already, I can't do everything on a pathetic body!" Knockout said and to emphasis his point, he shook Jack.

Jack vomited. The fire in his throat made constrict, and the rest of his lunch emptied itself on top of Knockout's pede.

Knockout let out a disgusted grunt. "Now I'm going to have to clean that up!"

Jack just wished he was home.

 **(Autobots)**

As June finished her story, Arcee slammed her fist into the wall next to her. "When I get my hands on who did that to Jack...!" The threat hung in the air and settled over the others.

"Ratchet, have you checked for anything on the computers?" June asked.

Ratchet meanwhile pulled up a message that he found. "I found this."

Megatron's faceplates covered the screen. "-it appears you have talents worth my time."

 **Cliffhanger, so please review as I really love reading them. Also please tell me how to do the line break. Other than that,** **SPECTRISTIC EXIT!** **(You just got Spectated!)**


	8. Assumptions

**I'm updating, sorry for the long _long_ wait.**

 **hapyjohn: I am sorry that the story doesn't meet your standards, I'll try to tone it down to your taste but you must understand that at some point it will reach the level I need it to. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

The Autobots watched with explicitly known anger as the Decepticon leader's message was relayed.

 _"It appears you have talents worth my time."_

 _ **"What do you want?"**_

(Btw bold is Jack and well, you know)

 _"Is that how you talk to the person that has the lives of the Autobots in their hands?"_

 _ **"You-your bluffing!"**_

 _"No child, I hold the very life of your beloved Arcee."_

Arcee growled. June gasped. The others didn't say anything as the message continued.

Megatron chuckled at Jack's lack of response. Ratchet couldn't open up the feed of Jack, so they had to guess what he was thinking through his voice.

 _"I want you to hand yourself over to me."_

There was a shocked silence, of which June's sudden sobs were the only thing breaking it.

 **" _And if I don't?"_**

 _"The sparks of the Autobots will be extinguished."_

The others watched in horror as the inevitable answer presented itself.

 _ **"Where do you want me to go?"**_

The voice could barely keep itself steady, the bravado and anger in it at the beginning of the message was gone. June was crying freely now, and Arcee was doing her best to console her.

The message ended as soon as the coordinates were given.

"Ratchet, are the coordinates from the last bridge there?" Bulkhead asked. The medic nodded. "I doubt that they will be there. The bridge was opened an hour ago."

Optimus looked at June before turning back towards Ratchet. "We will try."

Ratchet nodded and activated the groundbridge.

"Autobots, Roll Out!"

 **(Jack)**

Static's limp body was thrown into a cell as the Vehicon shut the door.

Static groaned, his pain receptors were in maximum overdrive. There were Energon bleeding from various cuts and his medical port had been accessed by Knockout a million times. Static propped himself up to his strut. It appeared Primus won't heal any damage done to him in Cybertronian form. And he doubted that turning back human was a good idea.

He managed to lean against the wall as his optics closed. It took a minutes for him to fall into recharge...

Only to be awakened by heavy footsteps. Static could barely brace himself before Megatron grabbed him by the throat. The warlord dragged him back to the lab.

Static was dumped unceremoniously onto the examination table and the straps were clicked into place.

Looking around warily, his throat still aching, Static could see no sign of Knockout. The only one in the room other than him was Megatron.

"You may come out now."

Static watched in mild confusion and major terror as a single red optic appeared out of the shadows.

 **(Autobots)**

Optimus looked at the scene before him. Arcee was crouched near a puddle of Energon, now cold from the cool night air.

 _"We're too late Optimus."_ Bumblebee whirred sadly.

Optimus saw the first rays of dawn approaching.

Morning was coming, and still no sign of Jackson.

 **Hope you all like it. And hapyjohn, I hope this is to your standard. And I know its short. I've made millions of promises to make it longer but I have a plan in mind. So please review, like and *calls the campaign managers* NO FLAMES. SAY NO TO FLAMES!**

 **#Say no to plastic bags.**

 **#SPECTRISTIC EXIT!**


	9. Note

**Hello, long time no see. This note is mostly for my readers that are reading Teen Titans: Demonic Child. I want you all to delete the story from your library, (if its there) because I am about to restart the story. I am sorry but it has to be done. Also I might add another reason for the unexpected request. While I was trying to delete it I accidentally removed the first two chapters and kept the third one. So if you received an update it's just the third chapter. I am sorry again. So if you could just delete the story I would be extremely grateful.** **And to those reading my other stories I apologize in the sudden MIA, but I promise I will return. I am currently doing my first semester exams and I am VERY BUSY. But I am working on another story I had already wrote two years ago. Since its mostly completed and I don't need to think I will upload the story soon, as a means of keeping my readers entertained until I get the chance to update my other stories and a way to relax my tired brain cells. The stories I am about to note down are my top priority. (The important ones are at the top)** **Converted Human** **Teen Titans: Demonic Child** **Call Of Duty:Prime** **Spectre Book 1: Shadowside** **This is Spectristic signing off for now...**


End file.
